Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas furnace systems and, more particularly, to a condensate collector box for a gas furnace system.
Gas furnace systems burn a gas fuel to generate heat. Exhaust gases generated by burning the fuel are passed through a chimney or flue and discharged to, in most cases, atmosphere. In the flue, the exhaust gases begin to cool further and form a liquid condensate. It is desirable to remove the liquid condensate from the flue in order to minimize flue blockage, diminished inducer fan performance, diminished performance of other components, and/or rusting and other corrosion effects on portions of the gas furnace. Condensate flows back from the flue into an inducer fan exist and is collected with a pipe tee or drain channels formed in a housing of the inducer fan. The condensate is then passed through elastomeric piping to a condensate trap or drain.